Hollywood Scandal
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: hollywood scandal- some celebrities in it some are normal people. this has nothing to do with hannah montana its just what i had to put downn !
1. Chapter 1

Jamie hurry up!! Lets go we have places to be.

Giana , shut up. Theres more then one bathroom in this apartment go use another one. Plus I've only been in here for 10 minutes. You took like 2 hours. Chill out !!

Oh my god. Whatever im leaving find your own ride to the pre party. BYE !  
--and just like that she was gone. All you could hear was the LMFAO music blasting in her brand new audi a8. If you don't know that is Giana. Giana Cyrus. Yes Miley Cyrus's cousin. They all get trapped in the world of rich, famous, spoiled girls. They all think they are incredible. Well one thing about this place is welcome to the world of fake girls with fake nails, hair extensions, expensive cars, and of course designer bags, shoes, and clothes. Just for once I would like to meet someone who is normal and down to earth but what the heck. Welcome to Hollywood California.—

Miley. Hey I just pulled in the lot where do I go? Oh and by the way Jasmine's at home, she was taking to long.

Haha hey um just pull by my trailer and walk out and tell them your with me. Or just say who you are they will let you threw. If not call me. :)

Contacts- Miley:)! :: hey um sorry Giana left me home cause I was taking to long well you know this isn't who I am im used to the whole down to earth kinda things so I don't think im gonna be coming to this one. Ill see the movie when everyone else does. Sorry cuz. Lovee ya Jas3

Get crazy get loud lets party get loud- Jasminee pick up !! if you wanna have fun then do something crazy like flash yo ti---

Hello?

Hey Jas its Miley I got your text.

Oh yeah sorry. I miss my home I'm not fitting in to well here. Its just not working.

Yeah I know I can tell. I Promise to get you a flight home by like next week or whenever you want to go back but just stop by please. I know you will love this and I have someone I want you to meet. You will like her a lot !

Okay well I still have a problem—I have no car Mi.

Oh shit ! im coming be ready in 20 minutes.

Miley no ! stay there

and just like that she hung up. Oh well I guess that means im going.

Hey mom. I guess im staying here for another week or so ill let you know if im coming home and when that will be. I love you mommy!

30 minutes later :: Beep Beep. Jas lets go :)

Giana?

Yeah sorry I came back to get you. Now lets go or were gonna miss it!

PREPARTY !!:)

Congradulations Miss Miley Cyrus. Was this movie fun to make?

Oh my god thank you, and yes it was amazing I just miss all the places. We went to fiji and the Bahamas. It was incredible.

Well that's good. So Miley who is this?

Oh this is my beautiful cousin Jasmine. She's new to all this. She is more of the down to earth sports game with the family type of girl but I wanted her to come up and see what its like living in Hollywood 

Oh hello Jasmine. Im Ed. I work for E! News. How are you? By the way your dress looks gorgeous.

Oh thanks Ed. Im good Hollywood is so different Siesta Keys. I just miss my friends and family down there in Florida. I LOVE EVERYONE THERE ! Miss you guys so much. !!

It's okay I know what its like to be away from your family. You can do as many shout outs as you want.

Well in that case. I miss you Sammie. Best friends girl 3 oh and by the way watch e! news everyday it's the best of the best. It doesn't get better than this!

Ohh Miley shes a good one. Keep her around ;)

Ed shes 16….

Yeah I know. Im not a creep im just saying. She would be good working for E!

Oh alright eddy. Bye. Oh and like Jasmine said E! is the best of the best. Thanks everybody :) !

-whispering In his ear :: have you seen Lauren Wright or Ariana Cole anywhere?-

Yeah Mi. there in the photobooth area actually.

Oh okay thanks eddy. Byee !


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god ah im so sorry. I didn't see you there.

Don't worry I walk into people all the time. Oh and by the way I love your dress. Its amazing.

Thanks im new to all this so I wasn't sure really what to wear but I liked this so I decided to wear it. But thank you.

Your welcome (: by the way im Ariana.

Oh Nice to meet you. Im Jasmine!

I love your name its so pretty. Do you spell it with a z or an s

Thanks! You name is pretty too. I love the name Ariana. And I spell it with an s.

Thank you 3 so why are you in California.

I'm here for my cousin. Miley.

Cyrus? Really?

Yeah I live in Florida but she wanted to me to come for a couple of weeks or so to see what its like. I don't really like it though. I haven't met that many people who are like me.

Yeah I know what you mean. Its hard to find good friends here. But hold on ill be right back I have to get something.

Okay. _Oohh maybe she will be my new friend here. She seems really nice. Ah jas what the hell are you thinking shes an actress a Hollywood girl born and raised in this place she will never like me ____. _

Jasmine. Hey this is Lauren. Lauren Wright!

Speechless. Um h-h-he-he-hel-hello.

Haha heyy! Do you wanna go inside and talk for a little bit I hate being out here with all these stupid cameras!

Um yeah sure—_what the hell jas say something! Your talking to Lauren wright!! _

Hello ?

Jasmine! Where the heck are you?

Miley calm down. Im inside

Okay stay there. Don't move !!

Okay I will

You better not. I want you to meet someone don't move!

Okay Mi. I wont bye

Kay bye Jas

**********

Giana! What the hell ?!! who is this?

I don't know Miley. Chill out, its just some hot guy I met.

Looks at him- Screw you asshole ! I fucking hate you so much!!

Whoaa. Mi chill out were just making out.

HAHAHA Giana you don't know anything right now. You don't even know who this is and if I tell you. You wont even care.

Takes something out of his pocket. REALLLY ?! screw you.

Miley stop.

Nick fuck off. I hate you. Giana don't get pregnant cause that's what hes trying to do so use this. –Takes the condom out of his pocket and throws it at her- I hate you! Walks away with tears rolling down the side of her face. _I cant believe this why is it always me. Why do I always end up getting hurt this isn't fair I hate California. Why am I here? I miss everyone at home. This place sucks so much. California sucks !!_

Welcome To Hollywood. This is the life. Yeah right this life sucks. Screw Everybody.


End file.
